Today
by KoroNero
Summary: Today, Mukuro has a date with Fran... One shot (Warning: Yaoi, AU, may be OOC)


Title: Today

Summary: One-shot starring Mukuro and Fran. (Yaoi, High school AU) First fan fiction!

Pairing: Mukuro/Fran

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Mukuro's P.O.V

Today I wake up with butterflies trapped in my stomach. I check my clock. It is six in the morning. Running a pale hand through my sapphire-coloured hair, I bunch it up into my usual look, flatten the bumps with some water and smooth down my black jacket. Today I have finally achieved a date with my crush, Fran. At school, he had agreed to go out with me to a cafe.

Today I stand with shaky knees outside Fran's apartment. I ring the gold bell beside the door. A woman who had aqua hair plaited into a long braid appears at the entrance. She smiles, "Oh, you must be Rokudo Mukuro! Fran's been talking all about you these days." My heart thuds in my chest as I manage a grin. "Really? I feel flattered," I bow. She laughs, "Come in! Come in! We have some strawberry shortcake if you want any. Fran's eating his breakfast." I nod and I slip off my shoes, walking into their house. It has beige walls and many pot plants, giving it a nature style.

Today I see my crush stuffing a piece of cake into his mouth, pink crumbs on his lips. I force down a laugh as I see a smear of cream on the side of his nose. Fran's mother calls out, "Fran darling! Your boyfriend is here!" I blush as Fran's cheeks turn cherry red and he drops his jaw.

"Mom! We're only kids, sheesh," He groans, but his cheeks stay red. I smirk. "But Fran-ny! Don't you want me to be your boy-friend?" His mom giggles as Fran's eyebrow twitch. "Perverted pineapple," He declares as my grip loosens and I puff out my cheeks childishly.

Today I hold Fran's cold hands as I push open the door, hearing the wind-chime tinkle. I lead him to a small, round table as I grab the menu. "What would you like?" I ask. Fran scrunches up his face, "Um… The white hot chocolate and the mocha cake."

"You have a sweet tooth?" I laugh as he pouts. "Don't be sad, I have one too. I'll have the espresso."

"Only the espresso?" He looks at me, disbelieving, as I nod. A waitress skips over to our table and whips out a notebook. "What can I get for you two lovebirds?" She giggles, seemingly oblivious to our red cheeks. I cough, "I'll get the espresso, and Fran'll have the white hot chocolate and… the mocha cake?" I look at my soon to be lover for confirmation, receiving a small nod. The girl scribbles the orders down, and leaves us alone. My blush dies down as I stare at Fran, whose head is down and shoulders are tense. He still has the smudge of cream, so I swoop down and lick it off. I feel his heart beats as he splutters, "What was that for? Pervert!" I roll my eyes and lick my lips, hoping for another taste of Fran's cheeks, and the sweet cream. The tantalising smell of freshly made cake distracts me.

"Mocha cake?" The same waitress asks. I nod and smile, while carefully passing the small plate to the aqua haired boy. He pokes at the slice, before opening his rosy lips and gingerly placing a small piece on his tongue. I see him chew once, twice and thrice, before swallowing. A barely visible smile makes its way as he takes a bigger forkful and I am mesmerised as I listen to the soft chewing sounds. My attention is then stolen by the scent of an espresso and hot chocolate.

"Your drinks, sir," The waitress says and places them down, making a barely audible 'ding'. I thank her briefly as I return to looking at Fran. He is sipping the white drink as I observe the movements of his Adam's Apple. He catches me as he narrows his eyes. "What are you staring at?" He sighs. I feel my mouth extending into a cheeky grin. "Nothing… except for you." He becomes flustered as he tries to think of a good comeback. I laugh a little, to be stopped by his retort: "Your espresso's getting cold…" Is that the best he can do? I sip my own drink, ruining the heart shape that has been designed in the espresso.

Today I hug Fran as I whisper in his ear, "I really enjoyed today. Thanks for coming with me." I hear his snort as he says, "You're welcome, pineapple. And stop being so cheesy." I pull away and scratch the back of my head as I muster my courage and ask, "Do… Do you want to go out with me again? Tomorrow?" He gasps as he opens his mouth. "I-I would… I would love to," He stutters as he embraces me again. I feel warmth as I press a light kiss to his lips. "Let's be boyfriends, then!" I giggle. He smiles a real smile, a big one that stretches like elastic across his face. "Of course!" He laughs.

Today I squeeze my Fran doll on my bed as I tumble and turn around, messing up my blankets. My mother comes up. "Oh, please calm down!" She jokes, her red eyes glittering and her raven hair messed up. "I know you're excited, but… do stop rolling around and squealing!" I sigh, teasing her back. "And like you weren't this excited when father asked you to be his girlfriend," I smirk. Father appears by her side as she gazes at me with an annoyed but amused look.

"Some people are trying to sleep," my father cut in, blue eyes staring at me. I flush and angrily pull the covers over my head, as I hear the laughs of my parents as they retreat back to the other end of the hall. I wriggle around with my Fran doll again for a while as I shut my eyes and drown into a deep slumber, excited for tomorrow.


End file.
